The present invention relates to multilayer printed circuit boards. Such multilayer printed circuit boards may include conductive tracks in one or more planes and conductive planes spaced from the tracks to provide common earth and power connections. Usually such printed circuit boards are designed to provide specific circuit arrangements and variation of these specific arrangements is not possible.
However it is often required to construct prototype circuits and it is desirable that such circuits be constructed on printed circuit boards. It is costly and time consuming to fabricate a multilayer board for each prototype circuit and hence it is desirable to provide a general purpose board having conductive tracks which can be interconnected and modified to form the required interconnections between components mounted on the board.